


The Punishment (sort of) Fits the Crime

by Impala_Chick



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Canon Era, Confinement, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, Sexual Fantasy, Stocks Kink, Top Merlin (Merlin), punishment kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: When he sees Merlin locked in the stocks, Arthur is reminded of past fantasies. He craves punishment and confinement again. Luckily Merlin indulges him.





	The Punishment (sort of) Fits the Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this was posted for the Kinkalot 2019 challenge _Restrained._ It was subsequently edited and expanded for the Season of Kink square _Confined/Caged_.
> 
> Title from the Ramones song of the same title.

Uther believed in punishment in many forms. As chief judge of Camelot, he wielded all the tools at his disposal to put a stop to behavior he considered wrong. Arthur had not escaped such punishment growing up. Therefore, it wasn’t exactly surprising to learn that Uther had locked Merlin in the stocks for his faked transgressions. Arthur did have the presence of mind to feel guilty about the thoughts that followed, though. 

Arthur knew exactly how it felt to have the huge piece of wood locked over his neck and arms. The stocks made it impossible for one to move their arms, head, or chest. But the real punishment was the location of the stocks themselves. Uther chose public places where people constantly walked by, gawping or throwing old fruit. Being in the stocks reduced the person being punished to a public spectacle. Arthur knew the aim was to keep the wrongdoer from offending again, because whatever they’d done could never be worth the shame. 

Arthur had been put in the stocks only a couple of times as a boy, but the utter lack of control when the heavy piece of wood closed around him made Arthur feel dangerous and sensual. Everyone who stared at him or threw things at him saw only a boy who’d been bad, instead of a Prince. He was just someone who deserved punishment. And he craved that feeling.

The first time he’d been caught stealing freshly baked pie from the kitchens was the first time he was sentenced to the stocks. The heady mix of confusing emotions made his skin tingle while he watched people walk by. As maids paused in their walks to glance at him, Arthur used to wonder whether one of them would stick a few fingers in his mouth and make him lick them clean. He watched a group of Knights laugh and point at him, and he secretly wanted one of the especially broad shouldered Knights to yank down his pants and fuck his hole like he deserved.

A few months after that, Arthur stole again in hopes of being confined to the stocks. He took a pie right from under the cook’s nose, and was swiftly punished. After the heavy wood closed around him, Arthur’s body tensed as he waited for someone to pass by. He shivered from trepidation and anticipation both, his face growing hot with shame and arousal as he waited for his punishment to be over. He let his mind stray down a decidedly unsavory path as he glanced around. He could barely move his head to see the people that walked by, but the dress folds and defined hips and strong legs of the people that walked through his field of vision all seemed appealing to him. He longed for someone to stop and use him for their own pleasure.

After that time, Uther warned him that it was unseemly for a Prince to be seen in such a compromising situation and he was getting too old for the stocks anyway. Even worse punishment would await him the next time he disobeyed. So Arthur let the fantasy go. 

Until he saw Merlin locked in the stocks. The sight reminded him of what it felt like to be so confined and so powerless. He craved that feeling again.

Arthur knew he had to apologize for letting Merlin be subjected to something he did not deserve, but he dreaded bringing up the stocks. He didn’t want to give an indication of his secret desires because he feared Merlin’s judgement. 

Arthur waited until after he sucked Merlin’s cock to bring it up. He hoped the blow job was apology enough, and maybe Merlin would let him off the hook without much of an explanation. 

He took a deep breath as Merlin pulled on his pants and prepared to leave. Now was Arthur’s last chance. They never slept in the same bed for that seemed far too intimate and besides, the whole castle would have surely found out about them if they did.

“I’m sorry about getting you locked up in the stocks.” Arthur turned his body away from Merlin and pulled the sheets up to his nose. “Good night.” 

“Wait, did you just apologize? A blow job _and_ an apology? What’s going on with you?” Merlin sounded incredulous. The noises that usually meant he was getting dressed had ceased, and Arthur could feel Merlin’s eyes on the back of his head.

“Nothing is going on, Merlin. I just want to let you know that I saw you in the stocks and that was probably not what you wanted to be doing,” Arthur said as he waved a hand over his shoulder, hoping to signal to Merlin where the door was.

“You saw?” Merlin asked. Arthur felt the bed dip as Merlin sat back down on the edge of it and Arthur sighed. He rolled over to squint at Merlin.

“Yes, I did. And I felt... bad,” Arthur said softly. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself and tried to avoid meeting Merlin’s gaze. He should have known Merlin wouldn’t leave well enough alone.

“You felt bad?” Merlin prodded gently. He rested his hand on Arthur’s shoulder and spoke softly. He looked up at Merlin to find him watching with kind eyes and a small smile. The silence stretched as Arthur warred with himself, but Merlin’s face and the late hour made Arthur feel safe enough to be honest.

“I know you didn’t deserve that punishment, but I used to like it,” Arthur admitted. 

“You like watching people be locked up?” Merlin asked, curious.

Arthur shook his head vehemently. “No, I like being the one locked up.”

“Oh.”

Arthur gulped, feeling self-conscious again. He rolled away from Merlin, determined to pretend that he never said anything.

“I could… I bet the royal carpenter could make stocks at a custom height,” Merlin said hesitantly. “If that’s something you might be interested in.”

“Yes,” Arthur said quickly. He didn’t turn back over, but he smiled into his blanket as Merlin softly padded out of his room and pulled the chamber door closed.

After that, Arthur barely got to sleep. He kept imagining the feel of the stocks locking him in place. The recent memory of the taste of Merlin’s cock heightened the fantasy, and Arthur had to use his hand to relieve the pressure. He bemoaned not letting Merlin stay the night.

\----

Arthur was on his knees, his wrists and neck surrounded by well-oiled wood. The undone laces of Merlin’s brown pants were directly in front of him, and the outline of Merlin’s cock was evident even though it was covered by the loose material.

He had been locked in the stocks for at least ten minutes already. Merlin said he had to wait a bit, until Arthur tested the limits of the wooden restraints. He came to the conclusion that he was well and truly stuck.

“Merlin, you know what I want,” Arthur whined. The wood kept him from being able to move enough to see Merlin’s face, but he heard him huff a laugh. Merlin stepped closer until his breeches were pressed against Arthur’s face. Arthur breathed in deep, the heady musky scent of him heightening Arthur’s arousal. 

“And I said you had to be patient, _Sire_.” Merlin drew out the last word and punctuated it with a shallow thrust of his hips that made his cock bump against Arthur’s nose. Arthur tried to push him with his right hand in retaliation before he remembered that he couldn’t move his arms.

“Tsk, tsk,” Merlin teased. “You’re at my mercy. Best not to forget that.”

“You just wait until I’m out of -” Arthur’s retort promptly dried up in his throat as Merlin pulled his cock out and guided it between Arthur’s lips. Arthur made a discontented sound, but opened his mouth wider to suck Merlin’s cock. He pressed his tongue against the slit, and Merlin hissed. Arthur was eager to suck Merlin as deep as he could but Merlin was standing still, just barely close enough for Arthur to get his mouth around him. Arthur squeezed his eyes shut and licked around the head of Merlin’s cock.

Merlin’s fingers curled in Arthur’s hair and roughly yanked his head up. Merlin’s cock slid out of Arthur’s mouth from the movement, but the harsh tilt of his head allowed Arthur to see Merlin’s lush lips and wicked smile.

“Give me your cock,” Arthur growled, equal parts frustrated and pleased that Merlin seemed to be enjoying the way Arthur was restrained.

“One of these days, you’re going to have to ask nicely,” Merlin said. But luckily for Arthur, today was not that day. “Open wider,” Merlin commanded. “I want to see it go down your throat.”

Arthur parted his lips and stuck his tongue out of his mouth, and he could hear Merlin hum in appreciation. Then Merlin let go of Arthur’s hair and slid his cock into Arthur’s mouth again. He smoothed his fingers along Arthur’s cheek, probably feeling the outline of his cock. That thought made Arthur gasp around his dick, surprised and pleased by Merlin’s possessiveness. Arthur licked and sucked earnestly until Merlin gripped the top of the wood just above Arthur’s head. Arthur shuddered, hoping that Merlin was about to fuck his throat. He deserved a good throat fucking after the situation he’d put Merlin in.

“You like it like this,” Merlin said, his voice sounding just a touch awed. And then he rocked his hips forward until Arthur was gagging around him.

Arthur relished the wet, slippery sounds that filled the room as Merlin slid in and out. Arthur held his mouth open wider so that Merlin could fit his entire length inside. Merlin’s thick cock pressed down on Arthur’s tongue and filled up his throat. Merlin moaned and the desperate, needy sound encouraged Arthur to suck even harder. His jaw started to ache from the effort of working his tongue along Merlin’s shaft. His face felt used already, and he could feel his own cock leaking against his stomach and thigh.

“Fuck,” Merlin grit out. Arthur’s drool dripped down his chin as Merlin fucked him faster. Arthur’s head bumped against the wood and his eyes prickled with tears, but he loved the way Merlin was punishing him. Arthur knew that Merlin could come wherever and however he wanted. Being used for such carnal pleasure filled Arthur with the type of satisfaction that made his cock twitch against his thighs. He was consumed by the thought of Merlin’s come spilling out of his mouth, or dripping from his ass.

He mumbled around Merlin’s cock, and Merlin paused. He looked down and pulled his cock out so that just the tip of it rested along Arthur’s bottom lip.

“What was that?” Merlin asked breathlessly. The roughness of his voice made Arthur shiver.

“I want you to come first,” Arthur said, his voice distorted from the way Merlin’s cock kept his mouth open.

“You’re so bossy, even like this.” Merlin sounded amused as he pulled out and squatted down so that he was eye level with Arthur. “But you’re taking your punishment so well.”

He pressed his thumb along Arthur’s bottom lip and then wiped at the drool that had collected at the corner of Arthur’s mouth. Arthur was mesmerized by his clear blue eyes, hazy with lust.

Merlin stood up and walked around. Arthur’s body started to tremble from the anticipation as he closed his eyes. He concentrated on the way the smooth fabric of his breeches felt bunched under Merlin’s hands as Merlin squeezed his ass. And then Merlin yanked his pants down and Arthur canted his hips back to show that he was ready for Merlin.

“You’re being such a good Prince,” Merlin praised. “But you shouldn’t move.” Merlin spanked him once with his palm flat against the meat of Arthur’s ass, as if trying to gauge Arthur’s reaction. 

“Fuck,” Arthur groaned. The sharp crack of the slap sent a jolt through his body. It didn’t hurt, but it heightened his focus and his arousal. 

Arthur kept his body still as he felt the head of Merlin’s warm cock touch his hole. “God,” he gasped. As the head of Merlin’s cock breached Arthur, he felt himself stretching to accommodate his girth. Arthur took a few deep breaths to adjust as Merlin slowly pushed in farther.

“Arthur?” Merlin asked softly as he paused. 

“You can move,” Arthur moaned. “Want you to fuck me.” Arthur bit his lip, suddenly feeling as if he was more exposed than ever. His fantasy was coming true and he ached with the anticipation.

Merlin grunted in acknowledgment as he pulled out a bit and fucked back in. He gripped Arthur’s hips as he pushed against him, and Arthur’s whole body was shoved up against the stocks. Arthur’s neck and wrists were pushed tightly against the wood, and the pressure made Arthur’s cock throb.

“Yes, punish me,” Arthur goaded as he grit his teeth. Merlin drove into him and Arthur could feel the head of Merlin’s cock brush past his prostate. He couldn’t see Merlin’s face and Merlin couldn’t see his, which meant this fuck was purely going to be about physical sensation. Arthur’s whole world narrowed to the solid wood against his neck and Merlin’s cock in his ass. Arthur loved feeling trapped between those two different sensations as Merlin fucked him harder. Merlin’s strokes were long and steady at first and Arthur’s body rocked back and forth from the strength of them. Arthur clenched his fists, wondering vaguely if he could come just from Merlin fucking him. 

“Fuck,” Merlin groaned. His thrusts became more erratic and then he slammed deep into Arthur to find release. Arthur felt Merlin’s cock pulsing as he filled him up with come, and Arthur felt like he could burst from pride and satisfaction at giving Merlin such pleasure.

“Oh,” Merlin breathed as he pulled out. “I can see it coming out.” His voice sounded deep and husky, and Arthur moaned in response. It was incredibly hot to think that Merlin was looking upon Arthur’s debauched hole while knowing it was Merlin's fault that Arthur was in such a state.

Arthur heard Merlin spit in his hand and then he reached under Arthur. His cock felt huge in Merlin’s palm and his blood started to pound in his ears as Merlin jerked him off.

“You looked so good trapped with your ass exposed. Ready to be punished,” Merlin hissed. Arthur was nearly bursting with need from his words alone, but then Merlin twisted his fist over the head of Arthur’s cock and Arthur was done. He came with a shout, surprised by the wave of pleasure that rolled through him.

He took in huge gulps of air and opened his eyes to see Merlin watching him with a pleased look on his face.

“I hope I didn’t disappoint your teenage self,” Merlin whispered as he touched Arthur’s lips with his fingertips.

“Never.” Arthur replied without thinking about his response first. But he didn’t take it back. He was feeling too blissed-out and content to be ashamed.


End file.
